O céu é o limite
by Amanda Cunha
Summary: Amy Potter tem dezesseis anos e é a melhor aluna de Hogwarts e a melhor apanhadora também. Ela acha que tem a vida que precisa ter, o namorado popular, as melhores notas, e jamais esperaria que a revolução chamada Troy Malfoy mudaria tudo isso. Com ele, Amy descobre que a vida é muito mais do que pensava, muito maior que o seu pequeno mundinho e cheia de outras possibilidades.
1. Chapter 1

**Epígrafe**

 _"Onde moram os incômodos é no mesmo lugar onde mora a potência criadora"_

 _Isabelle Borges_


	2. Capítulo Um - Amy Potter

_**Capítulo Um**_

 **Amy Potter**

\- Amelia Potter? – a senhora ajeitou os óculos minúsculos e me olhou com atenção.

\- Amy. – corrigi. Eu não gostava de Amelia. A recepcionista continuou a me olhar à espera de alguma coisa. – Sim, sou a filha mais nova de Harry Potter. E sou bem igualzinha a ele, a cor do cabelo e os olhos, sabe? Exceto pela cicatriz, é claro. E por ser mulher, também.

Ela franziu o cenho, e pensei que era uma ótima hora para pegar meus documentos de volta.

\- Bem, Amelia, o Sr. Carter te receberá em alguns minutos. – me entregou minha identidade e acenou para as poltronas ao canto da sala.

Ao me sentar, liberei os pés daquelas sapatilhas apertadas, imediatamente. Enquanto massageava os dedos, me imaginei usando botas de Quadribol e me perguntei pela milésima vez porque havia deixado Lilian me ajudar com as roupas. Minha irmã, a maravilhosa ruiva de olhos verdes, estudante de medicina bruxa que além de saber fazer penteados incríveis ainda sabia cantar e tocar piano, havia me convencido a vestir aquela roupa cheia de botões e listras, meias-calças e ainda prendera tantos grampos na minha cabeça que era capaz de sentir os buracos que causara no couro cabeludo até agora.

"Você precisa mostrar ao Sr. Carter que é mais que uma jogadora de Quadribol", ela dissera, o que era mesmo bem estranho, já que eles me queriam _exatamente_ por isso. Porque eu era realmente a melhor apanhadora de Hogwarts, e isso me garantiria uma bolsa na universidade mais considerada do mundo bruxo. A universidade na qual meus pais estudaram e que nenhum dos meus irmãos conseguira entrar, já que buscava por campeões do esporte. E esta era a coisa que apenas nós três (eu, minha mãe e meu pai) tínhamos em comum: o talento para o Quadribol. Enquanto Tiago só queria saber de fazer manobras arriscadas para impressionar as garotas e Albus fugia disso como da aula de Poções, eu amara voar deste a primeira vez que experimentara, no meu primeiro ano de Hogwarts.

Eu era oito anos mais nova que Tiago, sete que Albus e cinco que Lilian. Meus pais já haviam perdido a esperança de que algum de seus filhos fosse gostar de voar quando receberam a notícia que eu perdera pontos para a Grifinória em minha primeira aula de vôo, por me recusar a descer. Eu estava completamente viciada, e desde então, não parei mais. Entrei para o time da Grifinória, primeiro como artilheira e depois como apanhadora, e agora, em meu sexto ano, eu era a apanhadora oficial do time de Hogwarts que disputava os campeonatos interescolares.

\- Srta. Potter? O Sr. Carter pode recebê-la neste momento. – a recepcionista disse e acenou para o corredor. Fiquei de pé e me dei conta que precisava recolocar os sapatos.

Ficava nervosa com entrevistas como aquela, mas também estava confiante que conseguiria aquela bolsa. Parei em frente à grande porta de madeira, olhando para as letras esculpidas em dourado, e inspirei fundo.

 _George Carter_

 _Reitor da Universidade Bruxa de Wizz_

Eu estava pronta para o jogo.

...

Assim que saí de lá, encontrei Albus no café ao lado. Ele conversava com meu cunhado, Max (sim, de Maximillian, acreditem), que assim que me sentei me deu um grande e bonito sorriso.

\- Pela sua cara, imagino que não tenha sido muito... Bom.

\- Ficar duas horas dentro daquele lugar, meu amor, bom que não seria. – Max argumentou com Albus. – Mas não está vendo aquele olharzinho de vitoriosa ali, não? E as bochechas coradas? Algo me diz que esta noite teremos um jantar comemorativo.

\- Hum... – suspirei e roubei um pouco de _capuccino_ do meu irmão. – Tenho que voltar para Hogwarts esta tarde, então nada de jantar.

\- Amy! – Max reclamou. – Estamos esperando você nos dizer como foi!

Acabei revelando meu sorriso:

\- Eles vão mandar um olheiro para o próximo jogo.

\- Uhul! – Max deu um soco no ar e Albus esticou a mão para tocar meu braço.

\- Parabéns, Am.

\- Obrigada, Al.

Sorrimos um para o outro. Depois, ele esticou o braço de pegou a caneca.

\- Agora me devolva isto aqui.

\- Tão delicado... – Max murmurou, ironicamente. – Vamos pedir um para você, Amy.

Enquanto Max falava com a garçonete, Albus me perguntou contra quem seria o próximo jogo.

\- Sonserina. – respondi.

\- Jura?

\- Sim... – dei de ombros. – Não é como se não estivéssemos melhorando nossa relação. Aquela coisa de competir acirradamente e nos odiarmos para sempre meio que não existe mais.

Albus e Max me olharam com dúvida.

\- É sério. – reforcei. – Faz, sei lá... Seis anos desde que você saiu de Hogwarts.

\- Sete.

\- Então. Temos até um encontro quinzenal em que todas as Casas vão para pensar melhorias para a escola.

\- Uau. – Max disse e cotovelou Albus. – Estão mais organizados que nós na AFB.

Max e Albus estavam abrindo uma agência de publicidade bruxa, a _Ask For Better_ ou _Beautiful_ , ou _Brillant_.

\- E quem é o apanhador da Sonserina?

\- Jacob _alguma-coisa_. – bebi um gole do meu _chai_ quentinho.

\- O filho do Malfoy?

Quase cuspi a canela toda.

\- Não... Não é o filho do...

\- O filho do Malfoy se chama Troy. – Max informou. – Troy Malfoy. Para rimar.

Albus revirou os olhos.

\- Bem melhor que Scorpius, vai.

Eu ri.

\- Não tenho nada contra os filhos do Malfoy. – comentei. – Mas admito que esse Troy parece meio estranho.

\- Estranho como?

\- Meio excêntrico... Cheio de manias. Mas talvez seja uma pessoa legal.

\- Só não deixe o Tiago saber que _talvez_ você ache o caçula Malfoy legal.

\- Ah, o Tiago precisa superar essa birra idiota contra os Malfoy.

\- Falou e disse, irmãzinha! – Max ergueu sua xícara em um brinde. – O mundo precisa de menos violência.

Chegamos para o almoço da família Potter bem a tempo de impedir uma deliciosa lasanha de queimar no forno.

\- Harry e Tiago estavam preparando a salada e pensei que ficariam de olho no forno. – minha mãe explicou.

\- E ficamos. – meu pai respondeu, terminando de trazer a lasanha com um feitiço de levitação. – Gosto da massa mais tostada.

Ele piscou para mim.

Sentei-me ao lado de papai e de Lilian. Mamãe se sentou perto de Lilian e de Albus, Max ao lado e Tiago com Violet, sua namorada. Fiquei observando a nossa linda família, enquanto todos conversavam.

Mamãe era ruiva e tinha olhos castanhos. Tiago era a sua cópia masculina. Lilian misturava os cabelos da mãe e os olhos do pai. Albus também, só que ao contrário, com cabelos escuros e olhos castanhos. Papai tinha cabelos negros e olhos verdes. E eu era a sua cópia feminina. Max tinha cabelos escuros e olhos também. E Violet era loira. Fiquei me perguntando como não seriam os filhos deles.

\- Bem, Amy, como foi? – Lilian perguntou, baixinho, mas como por mágica, todos pararam de falar para ouvir a resposta.

\- Foi bom. – respondi. – Menos por aquelas sapatilhas horríveis.

Lilian fez uma careta, mas a tensão pareceu diminuir um pouco.

\- O Sr. Carter parece ser alguém bem justo e disse que vai acompanhar meu desempenho no Quadribol este ano.

\- Ótimo! – papai comemorou.

\- Bom, no Quadribol você se garante, irmãzinha, mas precisa manter as notas acima de oito, também.

\- Tiago... – minha mãe o repreendeu.

\- Tenho certeza que vai conseguir, filha. – papai disse, e segurou minha mão como fazia com mamãe quando queria lhe dar força.

Sorri para ele, em agradecimento.

\- Bem, os créditos desta aparência maravilhosa são todos meus. – Lilian disse.

\- Merecidos, Lil. – Max comentou. – Mas eu diria que com essa belezinha aí ficou fácil.

\- Oi? – Lilian cruzou os braços e Max gargalhou. – Albus, diga ao seu marido que se ele continuar com esta brincadeira horrível, vai dormir no sofá!

\- Ah? – Albus fez uma careta. – Arrume um marido para você, Lily, mas não venha descontar no meu!

Por sorte, minha mãe fez uma careta tão grande que impediu Lilian de jogar molho de tomate na cabeça de Albus.

\- Que bom ter uma família tão encantadora. – papai disse.

\- Bom, eu tenho algo a dizer. – mamãe anunciou e se virou para mim. – Eu acredito em você, Amy. Sei que pode conseguir tudo o que quiser, não importa o que for. E saiba que o que mais importa é a sua felicidade, meu amor. E nada mais.

...

 **Hogwarts**

Tomei meu café da manhã na companhia dos meus melhores amigos.

\- Me passa a manteiga.

Esta era Alice Watson, a menina mais criativa e intensa do 6º ano.

\- Então quer dizer que vocês não souberam da maior revelação do fim de semana?

\- Victor, a manteiga. – Alice repetiu.

Victor a encarou por alguns segundos e continuou a falar:

\- Parece que Hogwarts foi escolhida para o campeonato de Ciência Bruxa e já estou escalado para participar.

Este era Victor Melrose, o gênio da física e nosso melhor amigo.

\- EU DISSE PARA ME PASSAR A MANTEIGA!

Bem, talvez apenas meu melhor amigo.

Victor balançou a manteigueira em uma das mãos:

\- Eu já ia te passar, mas estava querendo testar a sua paciência... Aliche.

\- Não ouse me zoar com nome de comida – Alice roubou a manteiga das mãos dele. – quando você tem mel e rosa no seu nome. Não me admira que goste tanto de se meter no meio das abelhas.

Porém, aquilo era elogio para Victor.

Nas férias de verão, ele trabalhava em um Instituto dedicado à preservação das abelhas, principalmente em áreas trouxas, já que a exploração era completamente não sustentável. Usava aquelas roupas de astronauta com capacete de esgrima e tal.

\- Fico bem feliz em saber disso, Victor! – eu disse. – Eu soube que os prêmios envolvem um bom dinheiro para os participantes.

\- Sim. Se chegarmos às semifinais, conseguirei uma boa quantia para investir na minha revista científica.

\- Que ótimo!

Ficamos em silêncio, mastigando nossos pedaços de bolo, até que Alice resolveu dizer:

\- Espero que não esqueça de nós depois que ficar famoso. – levantamos os olhos para ela, em espanto. – Quero dizer, porque você vai ganhar essa _treca_ com certeza, e aí vai lançar a sua própria revista e, quem sabe, ser convidado para um incrível laboratório bruxo. Espero que se lembre da garota aqui que te ajuda nas artes da revista.

Com alguns momentos de hesitação, Victor acabou abraçando Alice, que o impediu rapidamente, afastando-o com os braços.

\- Me larga, Melrose!

Gargalhei e fiquei observando meus dois melhores amigos loucos e maravilhosos, até que me dei conta que havia alguém do meu lado.

\- Hei, Amy Potter.

Era o Luc, artilheiro do time. E o cara mais gato da escola, também. No último jogo, peguei o pomo de ouro nos primeiro quinze minutos, impedindo que Luc batesse o seu recorde de gols. Desde então, ele vem trocando olhares comigo, e nos implicamos bastante.

\- Oi. – respondi, me virando para ele, que arrumou um espaço no banco ao meu lado e se sentou.

\- Você vai na festa, na sexta?

\- Hum... Não sei. Quem mais vai?

Evitei os olhares espantados dos meus amigos.

\- Ah... Bem, vai o pessoal do sétimo ano, a Laura, o Hector, o pessoal do time. Estão todos convidados. – ele disse, olhando para Victor e Alice.

Alice fechou a boca:

\- Ah, não, obrigada.

\- Eu vou. – Victor disse.

\- Legal. – Luc disse e voltou a olhar para mim. Ele tinha cabelos dourados, era forte e bem bronzeado. – Quer ir comigo? Tipo meu par?

Eu meio que já esperava pelo seu convite, mas a sensação ótima no peito foi uma surpresa. Ele estava afim de mim!

\- E ai... O que me diz? – ele perguntou, de novo.

\- Sim. – respondi, finalmente, e ele sorriu.

\- Maravilha. – ele se ergueu rapidamente. – Nos vemos no treino amanhã.

\- Tá.

Assim que ele estava a uma distância razoável de nós, Victor me puxou:

\- Como assim "quem mais vai?"

Suspirei, rindo internamente.

\- Ah, eu não queria parecer tão caidinha assim.

\- Você não está caidinha por esse cara, né? – Alice brigou, mas com a minha falta de resposta, ela continuou. – Jura, Amy? Este cara? O cara que te disse "se fazemos um ótimo par nas quadras, imagina fora delas?"

Eu sei. Fora uma cantada horrível.

\- Ele está tentando, Li. – comentei. – E eu não estou caidinha por ele, só... Só que ele é bonito e joga bem.

\- E está bem na sua. – Victor comentou.

\- Que tal irmos para a aula? – chamei.

\- Aula de Poções... – Alice murmurou. – A essa hora da manhã, céus! Oh, não...

Ela apoiou a testa na mesa, fazendo cair a cabeleira cacheada e tive que afastar a sua xicara para que não mergulhassem no leite.

Subimos para a aula sem o Victor, que fazia aulas no grupo especial de Poções a tarde e chegamos nas masmorras frias a tempo de escolher lugares bem distantes do professor.

\- Hoje nós vamos concluir o conteúdo do bimestre. – ele anunciou. - Eu não vou perguntar quais foram as questões principais, pois vocês, seres extremamente dispersos, jamais se lembrariam. Por este mesmo motivo, eu também não farei um teste.

A turma comemorou comedidamente, e logo todos se calaram rapidamente com o olhar irritado do professor Snider.

\- Continuando... Eu decidi que um trabalho seria melhor para as notas. Vocês formarão pares.

Eu e Alice nos olhamos, num combinado mútuo que estaríamos juntas nesse desafio.

\- Um aluno da Grifinória com um aluno da Sonserina.

\- O quê? – Andressa Vouton, da Sonserina, exclamou. A turma toda começou a protestar.

\- Entenda, Srta. Vouton, - Snider disse, ignorando a todos. – que seria desmoralizante demais caso a Grifinória fizesse o trabalho sozinha. As notas seriam péssimas. E as notas da Sonserina ficariam muito altas. Eu não quero repetir ninguém da Grifinória, apesar de ser quase impossível. Seria muito... Desagradável ter que aturá-los mais uma vez.

Eu segurei o braço da Alice para que ela não levantasse e fosse dar um soco na cara dele. Até eu fiquei morrendo de vontade de bater naquele ser insuportável.

\- Meu pai me contou que o professor antigo era pior. – Amy disse entredentes. – Tinha nome de cobra.

 _Este tem nome de aranha._

Sem mais palavras, Snider esticou um longo pergaminho e o colocou à frente dos olhos:

\- Cree e Villard; Berwanger e Woodley; June e Georges... – algumas duplas depois, o nome de Alice apareceu. – Clay e Watson.

O garoto de olhos negros nos encarou e Alice quase rosnou.

\- Até que ele não é tão ruim assim... – comentei e voltei meu olhar para o Snider ao ouvir meu nome.

\- Potter... e Malfoy.

Não. Não pode ser.

...

 _Oi!_

 _Nova fic! Com personagens inventados, Hogwarts pós HP, como já puderam notar!_

 _Há uns 3 ou 4 anos atrás, eu tinha uma fic aqui chamada de Flor de Lótus, que era uma D/G, e tinha diversos outros personagens tb, mas acabei me envolvendo mais com a história do Draco e da Gina do que com as outras, então depois de todo esse tempo decidi fazer uma nova versão! Que é esta aqui, e que vai focar só na história da Amy e do Troy mesmo!_

 _Esta é uma história que já tenho planejada há muito tempo, então, e quase todos os capítulos já estão escritos!_

 _Espero que gostem e deixem seus comentários porfa!_

Beijos com carinho,

Amanda


End file.
